From One to Another
by shanewalsh
Summary: Logan Grimes, sister to Rick and all around trouble. / This story will have a slow build up; please leave reviews and constructive criticisms.
1. Arguments

This, like any other day had started the same, but I had no idea it was going to be the beginning of the end. I had my life completely figured out – I lived down the street from my brother, his son and wife happily in my home with my husband Shane, I was settled; the world was not.

"Lo, Logan!" I could hear Shane's voice fill the room; Carl was sleeping on the couch beside me while Lori and Rick were arguing in the kitchen over yams or turkey; I wasn't sure anymore - they argued all the damn time, probably more than Shane and I - and that was saying something.

"Shane shut up; Carl's sleeping," I muttered underneath my breath, I didn't want him to be quiet because Carl was sleeping; I wanted him to be quite because I wanted to hear Lori and Rick fighting.

Shane and I moved into Rick's house after ours had major flood damage – the contractors were currently ripping our house apart and I ceased the opportunity to undergo major renovations that Shane insisted were unnecessary but he let me have my way… he always let me have my own way.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Shane snapped, my head shaking back and forth.

"I didn't."

"Girl, you are too nosey for your own good."

I laughed; this was no surprise to Shane.

"You married me knowing I am a gossip. We live in a small town Shane."

He wrapped his arm around me, and I felt at peace. Everything was right.

"Well, what I was trying to say; the contractor's just called and we can go back home Friday."

"You mean I have to miss out on all of this excitement? Can we just stay a little while longer?"

Truth be told I was elated to be going back home - having sex in my brothers home wasn't ideal; considering Shane and I had been sharing a wall with Carl. And as much as I loved being up on my brother's business with Lori, the arguments were becoming mundane, and I was losing track of what they were even fighting about - I don't even think they knew anymore.

"Logan" Lori's hand landed on my shoulder; I knew it was time for dinner. "Can you wake Carl; dinner will be ready any second."

Happiness was dinner at Rick and Lori's. The table was filled with food, love and laughter; it appeared that whatever Rick and Lori had been fighting about ceased to exist. A piece of me wondered if it was because Shane and I were over staying out boundaries and it was beginning to wear on Lori; she and I were never the best of friends. This year everything seemed different, Rick looked angry; Lori looked as if she had a million things she would rather do and Shane wasn't engaging in conversation.

Dinner wrapped up and I was never more thankful to be finished a dinner than right now.

"Rick and I will clean up Lori, you can go relax." As the words slipped from my lips I watched my brother walk into the kitchen. I quickly followed behind him.

"Are you okay?"

 _ **"Logan, Lori slept with Shane."**_

"Well, fuck." I turned away from Rick's glare, I leaned over the garbage as the overwhelming urge to vomit washed over me.


	2. Whiskey Bottles

It had been over two weeks; I hadn't said a word to Shane about what Rick told me. The idea of the affair was sickening to me. I was filled with anger I didn't know I had; as each day passed the angrier, I became because I knew Shane had no intention of telling me what happened. I had never been great dealing with my temper, and the longer it festered up inside of me.

Standing in the walk-in closet, I realized I had had enough, and something inside of me snapped. I grabbed an armful of Shane's clothes, and with one swift motion, I threw the clothes out of the bedroom window. I continued until I emptied the bedroom of Shane's clothes.

I was a woman possessed; I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed the pictures of us hanging in our bedroom; I tossed those out of the windows too. If Shane owned it or was in it; it was going to land in our front yard.

"What are you doing Logan?" His voice was loud and filled the house.

I ran down the stairs and met him in the hallway. "Get out of my house."

I leaned into him and pushed him towards the door. "What. Are. You. Doing?" He had a dumbfounded look on his face, and it only made me hate him more.

"Wipe that dumb fucking look off your face, Shane."

Every worry I had about marrying him was alive and well a part of me always knew Shane was going to be an overgrown teenage boy but I had fallen in love with him and I was too stubborn for my own well being.

"You don't live here anymore. I can't believe you would do this to me."

"What the fuck did I do."

"You slept with my sister in law you piece of shit!"

I knew our fighting was attracting attention; I looked passed Shane to see the neighbours filling up their driveways to have a look. I didn't care about them – I wanted Shane out of my house. I knew by the look on his face he was shocked that I had discovered about his infidelity and it was at that moment I knew he was never going to tell me about what he had done. "You cheated on me – You've ruined everything we were working for. I hope you're happy with yourself."

He stepped towards me; I backed away. "Logan, please listen to me…"

"I don't want your apology, Shane. I want you to get the fuck out of my face."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"No. You didn't want me finding out. Don't stand here after this and tell me you didn't want to hurt me. You made a choice knowing damn well if I ever found out it would be the end of our marriage. You aren't the smartest fella around Shane, but you aren't fucking brain dead."

I couldn't cry, I could only yell. I was numb to any other emotion but anger and rage. They welled inside of me, and the longer it took Shane to leave the more irritated I was becoming with him.

"How did you find out?"

Really? That was his concern. I turned and walked away; I couldn't stomach looking into his eyes anymore.

"Don't walk away from me Lo."

"I do what I damn well fucking please, considering that's what you do. I'm just following suit."

I could hear his footsteps behind me. Just leave. The words repeated in my head over and over again as I walked into the kitchen. There was nothing he could say to make me regret my actions or let him stay another night in our home.

"Answer me, Logan!"

I continued to ignore him; knowing it was getting under his skin was giving me sick pleasure. I reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey.

I turned in his direction, he was walking towards me and before I could stop myself the Whiskey bottle hurled out of my hand and directed towards him. He ducked just in time, and the bottle crashed against our patio doors.

"Jesus Christ," Shane muttered, finally he turned to leave, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You cheat and the only god damn thing you care about is how the fuck I found out? You are quite possibly the most self centered fucking asshole I've ever come across."


End file.
